Silly Bella
by Eyes.To.The.Sun
Summary: Though it sometimes can be troublesome, the Cullens manage to find occasional humor in Bella's humanity. A series of one shots.
1. Emmett

AN: All recognizable characters of course belong to the wonderful and enviously genious Stephenie Meyer.

I'm just borrowing them for a few minutes...or hours. ;)

His chest heaved.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, across his brow, and finally slid off the edge of his nose.

The Bulgarian champion added another 50 pounds to his barbell, totaling the weight to 230 pounds.

With a strange, battle cry like yell, the man heaved and hoisted the sagging bar over his head.

He slammed it back onto the mat with dignity.

I rolled my eyes.

Next to me, a pulse quickened and a breath stopped short.

I could see Bella peeking at me from the corner of her eyes.

Fighting a grin, I set my jaw, and flexed.

The heart pulsed quicker.

The hilarity I'd been holding back exploded within me.

My laughter shook the entire couch.

Silly Bella.


	2. Alice

AN: All recognizable characters belong to the incredible Stephenie Meyer.

Not me. sniffle

The cashier widened her eyes, looking at the counter in alarm.

I smiled sweetly.

The girl (who's name tag read 'Laura') blinked rapidly, but started ringing up the items.

After 10 minutes of rhythmic bleeping, the urge to reach across and start scanning things myself was more powerful than the bloodlust.

"Your total is $1,734.72." Laura proclaimed when she reached the bottom of the pile.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed.

She stared at me wide eyed, shocked at the cost of my garments.

I shook my head, stifling a giggle, and slid my credit card along the indicated track.

Silly Bella.


	3. Esme

None of this belongs to me.

Drat.

- - - -

Under the sketch book?

No.

Had they slipped off the table?

No, I would have heard that.

How about-

"They're under the carpet swatches, Esme." Alice called with a teasing laugh.

I smiled.

Sure enough, underneath the ring of textile cut outs I found my misplaced sketches.

They were simple enough.

Just rough, basic portrayals of what our next home will be.

But I needed something to look at in order to choose the-

"Holy crow! Esme, did you draw these?"

Bella's eyes were wide as she motioned down toward the papers I'd located moments ago.

I could see flaws; many of them, in fact.

Drapes that weren't perfectly symmetrical.

90 degree angels that weren't exactly right.

I smiled again, and patted my daughters outstretched hand.

Silly Bella.


	4. Jasper

A/N

I am SO sorry that this took me forever.

I've been ridiculously stressed and angry lately, and you could see it in my writing.

I won't ever put something out there until I'm completely satisfied with it, and that kills me sometimes!

But enough excuses-

I give you...

Jasper

- - - - - - - - - -

Anger.

Frustration.

Distraught.

Sadness.

Insignificance.

Embarrassment.

Giddiness.

Excitement.

Hurricane Bella barreled into me from upstairs.

I sighed.

The unveiling of wedding plans was taking it's toll on me.

And apparently Bella, too.

I sent out wave after wave of calmness, and thought the phrase that was becoming my mantra.

It makes Alice happy.

It makes Alice happy.

It makes Alice happy.

Another wave of anxiety slammed into me.

I growled, and slammed back with more calm, and maybe a bit of lethargy.

A moment too late, I realized what I'd done.

"Woah." A shaky voice floated from down stairs.

I heard the sound of a clumsy stumble against the floorboards.

"I think I need to sit down..."

Alice laughed.

"Take it down a notch, Jazz." 

I smiled dryly.

"Sorry, Bella." I spoke loud enough for her to hear.

"It's al..al..." She stopped to yawn, long and loud.

"It's alright, Jasper."

I laughed softly to myself.

Silly Bella.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N:

BTW: None of that belonged to me. ;)

P.S. I've got Rosalie and Carlisle in the works.

As well as a bit of a surprise ending.

Stick with me, folks!


	5. Carlisle

**Sorry this took, well, um, forever.**

**But hey, they're vampires. Time's really not an issue, is it?**

**(Said vampires are still, sadly, not mine. They're still of with Stephenie Meyer humph)**

"You should be fine, Bella." I smiled at my soon-to-be daughter in law, careful to keep my eyes off the purplish-black bruise developing on her forehead.

"Nothing abnormal showed up on your x-rays."

"Thank you, Carlisle." She smiled kindly back at me, but turned to give Edward a pestered glare.

"I told you this was unnecessary."

He smiled weakly at her.

"You hit your head fairly hard. I had to be sure."

She shook her now multi-chromatic head, and hopped off the examination table.

(With a bit of a stumble, of course.)

"Bella, before you go, might I ask how it was you hit your head?" I inquired.

How could she injure herself to such an extent before 10 o'clock in the morning?

"Bella cracked her head on her nightstand." Edward supplied casually.

She glared at him again, but sighed eventually.

"You know it's going to be a bad day when you roll out of bed in the morning and miss the floor."

I didn't even attempt to stop myself, this time, and broke out into a wide grin.

Silly Bella.


End file.
